


No regrets

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, post-Yverdon-les-Bains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff is now working at Swiss Airways</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aucun regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739258) by [handwritten (onefromanotherworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten). 



> This is the English version of my French homework. It’s a simple ficlet written mainly in present because that was the task assigned. Hope you like it, comments are always appreciated :)

Martin Crieff has been working at _Swiss Airways_ for six weeks now. He’s no longer a captain and no one calls him _Skip_ anymore; on the other hand, his family shows him more respect, they actually consider his work to be important.

The first time he receives his salary, he cries. He sends some chocolate to his friends afterwards. He misses them.

It’s a weird experience to have free time, he gets a couple of hobbies other than flying: he sings and builds scale models of places he likes because they remind him of the past.

His new co-workers listen to his stories amused, but they consider them to be nothing more than fantasy. No one dissobeys him; no one plays word games with him either. No one makes fun of the passengers and no one gives him a £5000 tip.

He keeps telling himself that he’s doing better now: he has a real work, a girlfriend who shares his interest in aviation, he gets to eat everyday… He doesn’t regret his choice but he would love to have his family, his real family from MJN, with him, like before.


End file.
